Parting lathe tools are known in the prior art. They are used for severing workpieces clamped in a lathe. Parting lathe tools can also be used for producing grooves. For this purpose, these tools are available in different widths, which usually correspond to a groove width to be produced.
As is the case with other cutting tools for metal cutting, an effort is also made with parting lathe tools to give them good cutting properties so that a high machining rate and thus a fast execution of a production task can be guaranteed. At the same time, a long service life of the cutting tools is sought.
For this purpose, coolant supply systems are known by means of which a cutting zone and tool parts close to the cutting zone can be cooled. In particular, cutting edges and other tool parts in direct contact with the workpiece are hereby cooled.
A cutting tool is normally supplied with coolant or cooling lubricant via an internal cooling system within the lathe which usually provides a fixed coolant pressure.
In contrast to other cutting tools, especially those with larger volumes, parting lathe tools do however have the problem that they are particularly flat, especially in the areas to be cooled. For this reason, the coolant lines running within a parting lathe tool are subject to geometrically narrow limits. This applies in particular to the feasible cross-sections of the coolant lines. This means that the supply of coolant to a cutting zone is limited.